A New Life
by SilverThornSlytherin
Summary: What happens when Hermione Granger wakes up to have a different appearance and then finds out she is the Blaise Zabini's twin sister Aurora Zabini? Will life get better with a knew family of will it be horrible to be the twin sister of a Slytherin, what will her friends think of her when the find out?
1. Chapter 1: Breaking News

**Chapter 1: Breaking News**

It was just another day for Hermione Granger but that's what Hermione thought but then realised that she was wrong...

**_Flash back..._**

Hermione woke up to the annoying sound of her alarm clock, rolling over to turn it off she realised it was her 16th birthday. She then quickly and made her bed, thinking about what her mother Monica made for breakfast, she always made the best food on her birthday.

She than got dressed to feel as if her clothes were to small but continued getting ready, it was only when she walked in the bathroom to see if her hair was tame enough after brushing it for only a minute which she found strange.

But as soon as she looked into the mirror that she got a surprise instead of a short, brown eyed, pail, bushy haired girl she saw a beautiful, tanned, black haired and blue eyed girl with the figre of an hour-glass staring right back at her when she let out a ear piercing scream that wouldn't surprise her if the whole town could hear.

Then the world went black as she fell to the ground...

**_End of flash back..._**

Hermione sat up with a jolt thinking that it was only a nightmare to find that she was wrong,

It was ten in the morning when she woke but then she had a thought 'why is it ten in the morning when her alarm clock always goes off at six thirty.

That's when I ran to the bathroom to see if I was dreaming, but I wasn't. Then I heard the sounds of people yelling down stairs, I wasn't sure whether or not I should go because my parents don't yell unless it's an emergency so I decided I would go. As I silently walk down the stairs I could hear a man yell and the voice didn't belong to my older brother's Max or Sam and it defiantly wasn't my father because the man seemed to have an Italian accent.

As I walked down the hall to the kitchen to see my parents arguing with the Zabini's, I was surprised and shocked at the same time I couldn't even move yet close my mouth. I was standing there for a few minutes and then my mother noticed I was in the door way, and saw my appearance and then to everybody's surprise she burst into tears.

Everyone just watched as mum cried but then I got my thoughts together, "Mum what's going on?" I asked and then everyone turned and stared at me my brothers were in shock and the Mrs Zabini started crying and Mr Zabini started to try and comfort her, and to my shock and surprise Blaise ran up and hugged me.

I was in total shock, what's going on my brain keeps on screaming.

After a while everyone had either stopped crying or wasn't shocked anymore, everyone was quiet and seemed to be standing there trying to figure out what to say when my mum finally broke the silence.

"Hermione, dear can you please take a seat, we need to talk."

I did what she said and took a seat.

"Hermione, your brothers, father and I are just going to be in the living room, just please let the Zabini's explain everything, okay?"

With that her mother, father and two brothers walked out of the room just leaving me and the three Zabini's alone.

"Hermione, I know it is going to be hard to take in what I am about to tell you, but you must make sure that you listen to me," Mrs Zabini said with a worried look but soon continued. "you see, when I was pregnant I wanted it to be a surprise and so I didn't want to know what the gender was, but a family friend of ours told the Dark Lord that we were having a son. But when the day came we found out that we were having twins, a boy named Blaise and a girl named Aurora, we had to give up one of the twins and of course it had to be the girl. We had to make sure no one would know about her so we set an appearance charm on her so she would look different and to be safe we sent her to a muggle family, the appearance was only ment to last until her 16th birthday, which is today."

She then let a tears escape and took in a deep breath.

"Hermione, you and Blaise are the twins in the story, which is also why you look different."

"I have been waiting for you to know the truth for three years now, it was very hard, especially when it came to Draco bulling you for all those years and I could never stick up for you even if I really wanted to." Blaise said with a big smile plastered on his face.

I couldn't believe what was going on; all I could do was sit there with my mouth open and staring at them in shock.

"As I was saying, I have been wanting to be there for you but couldn't, and so when Blaise was in 3rd year I told him, so he could keep an eye on you and make sure you were safe at school, I still remember watching you in first year leaving for Hogwarts."

"We were wondering if it's ok with you of course, if you could stay with us for the remaining two months of the holidays, and if you like you could even move in and we can be a complete family, it was hard having to keep you away for so long, we just want to be a whole family, please consider staying with us for a while?" Mr Zabini said trying not to cry.

"Please, Hermione it's been hard watching you for all those years, knowing that your my sister, and not being able to be with you," Blaise said in a pleading way.

Then I finally got myself together.

"I know it has defiantly been a shock to me, but-" I trailed off looking at all of the photos of me growing up with my adoptive family, then seeing Blaise's face which seemed to be pleading for me to say yes to coming "I guess it will be a good idea," as I said that Blaise became happy and excited then he hugged me again.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Zabini Manor

**Chapter 2: a new family**

Today was the day I was leaving to go to Zabini Manor. As I was just finishing packing my bags I couldn't help but think, why they didn't tell me that I was adopted. But then realised I should be focusing on getting ready because Blaise was picking me up at ten and it was currently nine-thirty, and I still have to stay good bye to everyone.

It is going to hard but they did have proof of me being Blaise's twin, I look like him. I wonder what it is going to be like at school when people find out. Are they still going to be nice to me or think that I am a traitor?

I wonder what Malfoy's going to think when he finds out that I'm actually a pureblood not a muggleborn, I will suppose he will stop calling me a mudblood. Even though I have been called that for years it still stings.

But now there are going to be changes, I guess it couldn't be that bad of a thing, but still I am going to miss the Granger's but I will see them next holidays, I hope.

As I am walking down the stairs I can already hear my mother sobbing from the lounge room, as I walk in my dad is just sitting there looking down at his feet and my brothers trying to stop my mother to stop crying.

"I-I'm s-sorry H-H-Hermione," my mum choked at between sobs.

My father then let a stray tear escape his eye, but managed to stop sobbing himself. "Hermione, I'm sorry you only found out about anything yesterday, we were going to tell you months ago but none of us could bring up the courage to tell you."

He then looked at his feet and let out a strangled sound.

"But when you were only two weeks old, we found you on the door step with a note safety pined to your shirt." He then pasted the note to her.

**__Dear the Grangers,_**

**_We could not keep our daughter Aurora Zabini because it would be too dangerous, and so we decided to put her in the care of muggles which are non-magical creatures. We would like you to change name, we have already a put an appearance charm on her which should last until her sixteenth birthday which we will come and hopefully take her home so our family is complete once again._**

**_Greatly Appreciated,_**

_**The Zabini's**_

Even though all day yesterday I still I was shocked and then we heard the floo system going off and then looked over to see Blaise dusting himself off.

"So as I was saying, we agreed and named you Hermione Granger."

"G-G-Goodbye Hermione," my mother choked out then started to sob even hard and my dad embraced me in a loving hug, then my brothers did the same thing and then I hugged mum and then walked over to Blaise.

"See you soon, I'll be sure to owl every week," and with that Blaise and I flooed to his manor.

We entered into a dark study only containing an oak desk with a chair, a floo station, three bookshelfs and a black leather couch and two matching armchairs matching the couch in front of the desk.

We were than greeted by Francesca and Lorenzo Zabini my parents.

"Aurora, you're finally here," Francesca said embracing her but then I couldn't help but stiffen at the embrace and then she realised me and looked at me with concern then asked "what's wrong, Aurora?"

"Sorry, but could you please call me Hermione, it's not that I don't appreciate you letting me stay for the holidays, but there's so much that has been going on, I guess I still need to digest it all," I said, with a sorry look

"Oh that's fine, I was just excited about you coming home," she said "come on, Blaise will show you to your room and if you like he can take you on a tour of the manor or he can take you to the library," and with that my face suddenly brightened and looked over to Blaise "you have a library?" as I said that Blaise smirked.

"Blaise, can you show me to the library, PLEASE?" I asked smiling at Blaise, he just nodded and smiled and took my arm and we walked out of the study, and through a hallway.

"I'm just going to show you were your room is and then we can go to the library," Blaise said. Then he continued leading me to my room.

"How big is your library?" I asked Blaise, He just smiled. "It's a surprise, so are you going to change your name back to Aurora Zabini or just keep it as Hermione Granger?" Blaise asked.

"To be honest, I don't really know," I said.

"What and how are you going to tell your friends?" Blaise asked.

"I don't know, I especially don't know how to tell Ron and I don't what his reaction will be when I am related to a slytherin-" "What's Ronnikens going to do about it," Blaise cut in. "well how are you going to tell your friends about you having a twin sister who is in Gryffindor and is also the brains of the Golden Trio?"

"Well Draco got it out of me last year after I tried to get him to stop calling you a mudblood, Pansy also knew about it so she could help keep an eye on you, but other than them two no one knows about me being related to you," Blaise said smiling.

"Well here is your lovely room," Blaise said stopping at a large set of doors than stepping aside for me to enter.

"Wow," was all I could say. It was beautiful it had a queen four poster canopy bed which was silver and had maroon and red pillows with a marron duvet, a book shelf which was going across the wall, a desk with a seat, a red couch, a silver dresser and the ceiling had been chanted to look like the sky outside.

"We didn't know what colour you wanted your room to be so we chose silver from Slytherin and red and maroon from Gryffindor," Blaise said smiling. "I'm glad you like, now what about the library?"

"I had almost forgotten about the library," I said smiling.

"Really, Hermione Granger, the book worm, forgetting about the library, well I am very surprised," Blaise said trying to hold his laughter in.


	3. Chapter 3: Dinner with Slytherins

**Chapter 3:Dinner with Slytherins**

As we entered the library I couldn't help but gasp, it was three stories high it had books about Potions, Herbology, Defence against the Dark Arts, Transiguration, History of Magic, Astronomy, Charms, Divination, Airthmancy, Study of Ancient Ruins, Care of Magical Creatures, Muggle Studies and a whole section of Muggle books.

Blaise started chuckling to himself as he watched Hermione look around in awe. Hermione was finally snapped out of her trance as a house elf appeared in front of us. "Master Blaise, Mr Draco Malfoy and friends in living room to see you," the house elf said bowing towards Blaise.

"Thank you Frilly, this is my sister Aur-Hermione, please make sure you take care of her when help is needed." Blaise added with that Frilly disappeared.

"We better get going, Malfoy doesn't really like waiting," blaise said tugging on her sleeve like a child. "Can't you go without me," Hermione whined.

"No, you can always come back tomorrow for as long as you want," Blaise said and with that he pulled her out of the library and down the hall until they finally reached a set of large oak doors.

First thing saw was Draco Malfoy reading a book, Crabbe and Goyle playing a games of exploding snap and pansy watching it wasn't until Draco noticed us and slammed his book shut and greeted us.

"Hello, Granger, it's been so long since we last saw each other," and with that Crabbe and Goyle looked at him with a bewildered look.

"What are you on about Draco," Crabbe asked "That mudbloods not here," said Goyle as he looked at him questionable look.

"This is my sister, Aurora, but you know her as Hermione Granger," Blaise said smirking at Crabbe and Goyle gaped.

Pansy snickered seeing the two boy's expression. "She's had an appearance charm on her so no one knew that she was a Zabini," Draco said while taking a seat in front of the fireplace, "Zabini, why don't you explain it to them."

"Well, to start off with I first found out I had a twin at the beginning of 3rd year, and then I told Pansy so she could help keep an eye on her, so that's how Pansy knows about it and then Draco found out in 5th year, because I asked if he could stop calling her a mudblood and then after a week he got the secret out of me, and when Hermione and I were only a few days old mother set an appearance charm on her that would only last until we turned 16 and sent her to live a muggle family so she would be safe."

"And that my friends, is why I stopped calling her a filthy mudblood," Draco said to Crabbe and Goyle while nodding in my direction.

Then they looked at me speechless but yet still amazed.

"That's Granger," Crabbe said almost yelling.

"Wow, she looks surprisingly good," Goyle accidently said allowed and then quickly walked away. "Don't even think about it Goyle," Blaise said sternly.

"I don't blame him," said Draco smirking.

"Hey, remember me, the one that you're talking about," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well we should start heading to dinner so hurry up, remember last time when we were late," as Blaise said that everyone followed us out of the living room and walked towards the dining hall and as we were walking all the portraits seemed to be whispering and watching me as we all passed but finally we arrived.

The dining hall was a marvellous room with a giant crystal chandelier, with walls lined with portraits and decorations and a table which could hold at least half of the people in the Gryffindor house.

After everyone took a seat my parents came in and after they took a seat and plates of food appeared on the table.

I chose roast lamb, some carrots, some peas and corn, two pieces of roasted potato topped off with gravy. Unlike all the other dinners she had been to, was pretty quiet.

It felt like it had been forever until dinner had finally finished.

"Au-Hermione, how do you like Zabini Manor so far," my mum said smiling, "Yes, it's wonderful; especially the library, and tomorrow I hope to see the gardens." I said without thinking, "I'm sure Blaise will take you," added my dad.

"Yeah so make sure your up by eight so we can have a quick breakfast, so I can give a tour of the gardens," Blaise said smiling.

"So Draco, you're mother asked if you could stay for the holidays when she is in France," mum said.

"Yes, if that's okay with you, Mrs Zabini," Draco said while standing up.

"It would be my pleasure, go and get your stuff," mum said ushering him out of the dining hall, "Pansy, if you want I can apparate you home since you can't and because your floo network is brocken," then Pansy got up to leave.

"Sorry Hermione for the way I treated you, hopefully we can be friends or something," she said while smiling at me.

"No problem," I said "Bye".

With that Draco and Pansy disappeared.

"Well we better get going to," said Crabbe, "yeah, the meal was great, Goodnight," Goyle said standing up and following Crabbe.

"It was lovely seeing you boys," mum said.

Then they too disappeared with a pop.

"Well then, why doesn't everybody go and get ready for bed it's getting pretty late," mum said leaving the room.

"Hermione you have a connected bathroom, the door is in the other side of the bookshelf and frilly will bring you a night gown once in there." With that said Blaise and I started walking towards our rooms.

"My room is just two doors down from yours if you need anything," Blaise said as we reached my door, once I entered my room I saw the bathroom door that I didn't see earlier and entered. It was amazing; it had a large marble basin, a mirror above the basin and a mirror covering the door, a toilet, a shower and a bath as big as a swimming pool.

"Frilly pick this night gown, Ms Zabini like," Frilly said.

"Yes Frilly it's beautiful, but please call me Hermione," I said smiling down at the little house elf who currently wearing a purple frilly pillow case.


	4. Chapter 4: The High Tea

**Chapter 4: The High Tea**

Hermione woke up by being poked constantly in the ribs until she finally made the effort to sit up.

"Good morning, Hermione," Blaise said smiling at her, "It's almost eight and you still have to get ready and have breakfast, so get a move on," Blaise said jumping off the bed taking the bed sheets off as he went then opened the curtains letting the sunlight in.

Meet me at the foyer with that he then walked out of the room.

After he left I got up and had a nice shower and once I walked out of the bathroom to get my clothes I noticed that my clothes had been replaced by a purple summer dress, and had a note on top.

**_Hermione,_**

**_Sorry about not informing you earlier, but at nine-thirty , I would like you to come to the patio , I have organised a high tea with Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Astoria GreenGrass and Millicent Bulstrode._**

**_I have placed your clothes that you set out and placed them back in your dresser._**

**_Love from your Mum._**

Then I put the dress on and left for the kitchens.

Once I entered the kitchens Frilly appeared.

"What can Frilly do for you Miss Hermione?" the house elf asked in her usual high pitched voice.

"Could you please make me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich please," I asked looking down at the little house elf.

"Yes come this way," Frilly said as she started tugging on the bottom of my dress, and led me to a small table by a window she the scurried off and came back with my sandwich.

"I hopes you like," Then the little house elf disappeared.

After I finished my sandwich I than made my way to the foyer and when I got there I say Blaise and Draco talking as I approached them they stopped.

"Ah, you are ten minutes late, Granger," Draco said checking his watch.

"Blaise, what is he doing here?" I asked Blaise giving him a slight glare.

"Well-" "I decided to go for a walk," Draco said cutting him off.

"We have to get a move on, because at nine-thirty I have a High Tea to attend," Hermione said to the boys.

The time went by quickly while looking around the garden because the tree were having fun they barely noticed that it was already forty past nine.

"Hermione," I heard her mother yell "come on your late for the tea with the girls," as my mum said that I remembered the tea she had with the girls and ran to the patio and arrived there out of breath.

"Sorry *PANT* for *PANT* being *PANT* late," I managed to say.

"Hermione is that really you," Daphne said.

"Yes," I replied with a smile.

"Wow, you have changed heaps," said Millicent.

"Thanks," I said to her then took a seat next to Pansy.

"Well we were just talking about everybody's reaction to when they found out, especially scarhead and the weasel's," Pansy said smiling while handing me a cup of tea.

"That's the problem," I said looking down at my feet. "Do you think I will have to be re-sorted?" I asked looking up.

"If you do, I wonder if you will be put in Slytherin or Gryffindor." Astoria said before taking a sip of her tea.

"I still haven't told Harry or Ron yet," I said getting a biscuit off the table and placing it on my plate. "I don't know how I will tell them, do I tell them in person, do I owl them or do I tell them on the train going to Hogwarts," I said taking a bite out of my muffin.

"Well I say you surprise them on the train," Pansy said pouring herself another cup of tea.

"Do you think that they will still want me around?" I asked the group.

"I'm sure they will, you have been friends with them ever since first year," Daphne replied. "Yeah, Daphne is right, if they're really you're friends they will still be by your side," Millicent said taking a bite of her biscuit.

The rest of the tea was mainly talking about stuff going on at Hogwarts and stuff they didn't want to have to put up with that year at Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 5: Leaving for the Train

**Chapter 5: Leaving for the Train**

Weeks flew by and today was the last day of holidays and I have all ready got a bus load of letters from Harry and Ron questioning her about her where abouts.

She saw another owl in the distance thinking that it was Ron or Harry's but as it approached it was a tan owl that was coming and as soon as it reached the table that Hermione was sitting at it dropped the letter in front of her without stopping and then flew back out the window and back to where it came from.

Hermione opened the letter to see that it was from Hogwarts.

**_To Hermione Granger/Aurora Zabini,_**

**_I would like to inform you that you will be the 6_****_th_****_ year girl Prefect for Gryffindor, a meeting will be held in the heads department once the train leaves for Hogwarts._**

**_Sincerely yours, _**

**_Albus Dumbledore,_**

**_Headmaster of Hogwarts._**

I then started to fold back up the letter when a silver pin fell out of the side of the letter, and then I smiled noticing that it was my new Prefects badge. I then packed up my books then left for the living room to show Blaise and Draco my new Prefect badge.

When I entered they looked up at me as I slammed the doors shut to get their attention.

"Bloody hell, Granger what was that all about," Draco half shouted at me.

"Guess who the new Gryffindor girl Prefect is," I said twirling around. "Lavender Brown," Blaise said while sitting back down.

"Guess who the new Slytherin boy Prefect is," Draco said sitting back down next to Blaise and picked up the book he was currently reading.

**_Later that night at dinner..._**

"So Hermione, Blaise tells me that you're a prefect," mum said smiling at me from across the table from me.

"Yes I am, hopefully I am prefect next year so I can become Head Girl in my 8th year," I said after taking a sip of my water.

"What happens if you get resorted and put into a different house, Hermione," Draco asked taking another bite of his steak.

"I don't know, but if I am resorted I hopefully will be placed back into Gryffindor," I said without looking up. "But what I'm mainly worrying about is telling Harry and Ron, what am I going to say to them? I have been trying to figure out what to say for two months and I still haven't found anything to say," I said mixing up my food with my fork while looking down.

Dinner went by quickly and I went to my room.

"So, have you figured out what to say to your friends?" Blaise asked as he and Draco came into my room and took a seat at the end of my bed. "No, they're going to freak, aren't they?" I asked lying down and looking up at the enchanted ceiling to count the stars that were appearing.

"I'm sure Potter will understand, it's probably just your little Ronnikens that you have to worry about," Draco said. "Do you think they will still accept me, or will they turn their backs on me?" I said looking back up at Blaise.

"Probably not," Blaise said.

As hours went by the three soon fell asleep on Hermione's bed.

First thing I could remember about this morning was getting hit very hard in the stomach by a pillow and I looked up to see Blaise holding a pillow with Draco watching, "what was that for?" I asked glaring at the two boys.

"It's the first day of glaring school and we didn't know how to wake you, sorry Hermione," Blaise said with an apologetic smile.

"I almost forgot," I said sitting up straight, "get out of my room, I need to get dressed," "I think I'm fine just where I am," Draco said smirking. "Don't you remember what I told you," Blaise grunted as he pretty much dragged Draco out of my room by his wrist.

It was half an hour later I had emerged from my bedroom ready to go I wasn't really in the mood to eat so I was going to grab an apple from the kitchens on the way out. Once I got a apple I walked to the foyer to find everybody waiting for me.

"Hermione, dear, we were just going to go and get you, so come on it is time to leave," mum said walking towards the door.

"So Hermione, Blaise and Draco can take the first carriage and we can take the one with the luggage," dad asked every one. "Yeah, that's a good plan," Blaise said as he started walking towards the carriage, "Okay see you at the station," mum said walking to her own carriage with dad following closely behind.

"What do you think the Slytherins are going to say when they find out that I was the 'mudblood' that they had been tormenting for years?" I asked breaking the silence. "I will like to see there expressions," said Draco smirking.

"Are you getting resorted?" Blaise asked looking at me with a questioning look.

"I hope not," I said looking out the window as the carriage pulled up at the train station.

"Well here goes nothing," I said getting out of the carriage.


	6. Chapter 6: The Train Ride

**Chapter 6: The Train Ride**

As I was walking towards the train I got many cat calls and the feeling of being stared at, and even at one stage someone had slapped me on the backside but Blaise ended up giving that person a broken nose.

Once we got onto the train Blaise went to find an empty compartment, while Draco and I made our way to the heads compartment for the meeting.

Throughout the meeting I ended up just staring out the window and only getting a few words of what they were saying because all that I could focus on was telling Harry and Ron, I know that Ron is going to be pissed, but I don't really know what Harry is going to think.

Once I left the heads compartment I went to look for Harry and Ron who where only a few compartments down from where the meeting was at. Once I walked in the two boys didn't notice me enter and close the door because they were too busy arguing about who was the best quidditch team.

I was sitting there for two minutes until I coughed to get their attention.

"Uh-um, hi," Ron stuttered turning red not realising that it was only me.

"Oh Ronald, what have I told you about stuttering before?" I said, and then the boys just looked dumbfounded at me.

"Mione, is that you?" Ron asked staring at me.

"What happened?" asked Harry still dumbfound.

"Well it is a long story," I said taking a few calming breaths.

"Well spit it out," Ron said looking at me.

"Well on my birthday, I woke to feeling strange and when I looked in the mirror I looked like this I then fainted, when I woke up I heard yelling from the kitchen which was odd so when I walked into the kitchen my family was arguing with the Zabini's-" what were the Zabini's doing in your house?" Ron interrupted.

"No interruptions, now as I was saying, I found out that I was actually adopted and my real name is Aurora Zabini, and so I have been getting to know my family and that is why I didn't come to the burrow for the holidays," I said looking out the window.

"YOU'RE A ZABINI!" yelled Ron.

"Calm down," I said putting my hand on his shoulder only for him to swat it away.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US EARLIER?" Ron yelled his face now going red as his hair.

"If I do remember correctly I said I just found out I'm a Zabini two months ago," I said to Ron starting to get annoyed.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO TO YOUR SLYTHERIN FRIENDS," Ron spat at me.

"Ron-" "maybe you should just leave Hermione," Harry said cutting me off. "But Harry be-" "JUST GO HERMIONE," Harry yelled I couldn't help but give a small sob out as I ran out of the compartment and down to the one that Blaise had found for us.

I finally made my way to the compartment and broke down in tears.

"Hermione, what happened?" Blaise asked pulling me in an embrace and Draco came to sit next to me. "What happened?" asked Draco.

"Th-they tur-turned their bac-backs o-on me," I sobbed. "So you're saying that they rejected you because I'm your twin brother?" Blaise said with a stern voice. All I was able to do was nod. "Just wait till the next time I see them," Blaise said through gritted teeth."You got that right," Draco said looking down at me.

Then I couldn't help but ask, "Why are you and some of the girls in slytherin being nice to me?" I asked Draco looking up at him.

"It's complicated," Draco said moving to another seat by the window. "WWell, we should be getting ready we only have about fifteen minutes until we arrive," I said getting my school robes and walking out of the compartment. "If anybody says anything to you, make sure you tell me, ok," Blaise said before I closed the door.

As I was walking to the bathroom to get changed I could have sworn I saw Ginny glare at me as I passed her.

I finally got changed into my robes and so I checked the time and we only had 3 minutes until we reached the school, then I accidently crashed into some one.

"Watch where you're going Zabini!" then I looked up to see it was Ginny who screeched at me. "Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today," I mumbled. "What was that?" Ginny said glaring at me, "What's wrong with you, Gin," I said getting up.

"Well, as far as I am concerned, I shouldn't be standing here talking to such fil-" "I recommend you shut that trap of yours, Weaselette," said Pansy's voice from behind. "Come on Mione, we should probably go get your stuff," Daphne said pulling me towards the compartment.

"Can you believe her?" Pansy said as she took a seat next to Draco in the compartment "did we miss something," Blaise said flipping through the pages of the Daily prophet, "you sure did," Daphne said taking a seat next to me.

"Ginny was about to call her a filthy mud-muggleborn," Pansy said looking up at Blaise. "What?" Blaise asked confused, "I thought you two were like sisters," Blaise said looking up at me with a stern look.

"Well, not anymore," I stated just as the train pulled into the station.


	7. Chapter 7: Arriving at Hogwarts

**Chapter 7: Arriving at Hogwarts**

"Can you believe how wild the first years are," said Draco after he almost got knocked over by the swarm of first years running off the train. "I'm sure you were like that in your first year, Draco," I said walking out of the doors.

"Hurry up boys, or we are going to miss out on a carriage and walk up to the school," Pansy said as the boys were still trying to get through the crowd of first years.

There were only two carriages left, one had three ravenclaws in it and so only three more people were allowed in it and the other one had also had three spaces left and the other three seats were occupied by Ron and Ginny.

I ended up going to their carriage with Blaise and Draco. As soon as the carriage started moving Ginny suddenly at the sound of someone coughing, "Oh, it's only you," Ginniy sneered looking at me. "I see you brought that brother of yours and looks like we also have a Draco Malfoy as well, are these your knew body guards," Ginny said smirking.

"shut it Weaselette," Draco said glaring at her, "what are you going to do abou-" "why don't you go back to that shoe box you call a house," Blaise growled at her, "Ron wake up will you," Ginny said as she started to shake her brother for him to wake up."

"Wha-" "we have company," Ginny said inturupting what he was about to say.

"What are you doing here," Ron growled looking at the three of us.

"What does it look like we're doing," said Draco.

"Can't we just be civil we only have two minutes left until we arrive at Hogwarts," I said slamming my book shut.

"Watch it you little mudboo-" before Ginny could finish her sentence there was a loud crack and when everyone turned around to where the sound came from it was Ginny clutching her cheek which was now red and a very pissed off Blaise.

"Why don't you just get the fact that Hermione isn't a muggleborn any more," Blaise growled.

"KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER ZABINI," Ron yelled as his face was going as red as his hair. "She had it coming," Draco said smirking.

Just as Ron was about to say something Ginny broke out in tears. "He-he hi-hit me," Ginny said between sobs and strangled sounds.

"Well maybe you should learn to keep that trap of yours shut," I said starting to get angry. Ron was about to say something but the carriage had pulled over and the door had opened revealing the old schools entrance.

"Come on Hermione, let's go to great hall, I'm sure you want to see the first years getting sorted," Blaise said pulling me out of the carriage with Draco following. "I can't believe you slapped her," I said to Blaise.

"If she would've kept her mouth shut she wouldn't have been slapped in the first place," Blaise said opening the doors to the dining hall "any was she deserved it," said Draco as he and Blaise made their way to the Slytherin table.

All I could think about was how I was what everyone's reaction will be when they find out that I Hermione Jean Granger was actually Aurora Zabini, especially after witnessing what Harry, Ron and Ginny had done after they found out.

Hermione didn't even notice all the first years have been sorted, and that she had been called up.

"Aurora Zabini, please make your way up here," Dumbledore said for the tenth time.

I then made my way up there and was soon accompanied by Blaise.

"Now everyone, this may come to you as a shock but, this young lady here is known to everybody here as Hermione Granger, who is Mr. Zabini's long lost twin sister," with that said the great hall than broke out if people saying stuff like 'holy shit' and 'it can't be true' and the house of Gryffindor was angry at the thought of the girl of the 'Golden Trio' being the twin sister of a Slytherin.

"Now Miss Zabini, please take a seat on the sorting stool to be resorted," Dumbledore said smiling at me and I was starting to think he had gone crazy.

**"Ah, Miss Granger or should I say Miss Zabini haven't we met before, now what house should I put you in. Maybe Ravenclaw for the wit beyond measure which is a man's greatest treasure, or Hufflepuff where they are Loyal, or maybe Gryffindor where they dwell the brave at heart, maybe Slytherin where you will fit in perfectly for your cunning and ambitious personality"**

"Please not Slytherin," I begged the hat.

**"Slyth-Gryffindor," **the hat yelled out, and gasp from shock could be heard from across the hall because the hat never changes its mind while half way through the announcement.

"Thank you," I said as it was pulled off my head and happily made my way to the Gryffindor table to be ambushed by questions from all directions.

...

**Hey guys, so thanks for reading and for the reviews.**

**I also wanted you to know that if you want me to add something to my next chapter feel welcome to ask in the comments.**

**-SilverThornSlytherin**


	8. Chapter 8: Madam Promfrey

**Chapter 8: Madam Promfrey**

Instead of sitting in my usual seat I decided to sit between Neville and Dean, they were the only two in the house who bothering me so far.

"Hey Aurora," Neville said giving me a small smile. "Please call me Hermione or even my horribly nicknames 'Mione or Hermy' just not that," I said grabbing an apple.

"Well, Hermy nice to see you back in Gryffindor," Dean said shovelling mash potato and gravy into his mouth.

"Is it true that Malfoy slapped her on the way here?" Neville said after taking a sip of his pumpkin juice. "No, actually, it was Blaise,"

Dean than started choking before starting to laugh, "How do you know about that," I asked taking another bite of my apple.

"Well for starters, she had a red mark forming on her face and when I tried to ask Ginny what happened...well I couldn't because she was too busy crying, Ron said that he slapped her, and so we knew it had to be either Malfoy or Zabini and so we guessed it would be Malfoy because well, you know what he's like," said Neville smiling.

"Why are you two so happy about that," I asked the two boys.

"She deserved it, trust us on that one," Neville said getting himself another bread roll.

"Well I'm going to the library, see you boys later," I said getting up giving another smile to the boys. "Are you sure you want to go to library, you've only eaten an apple," Dean said looking up at me, "Yeah, I'll be fine, bye guys," I said walking away.

As I went through the doors I didn't notice the two red heads that were following closely behind until I was dragged into an empty classroom by my hair.

"LET GO OF ME," I shrieked as I was pulled away from the door and further into the room. I was them thrown roughly onto the floor to look up at Ron and a very pissed looking Ginny. "Do you really think you would get away with slapping me," Ginny said looking down at me.

"Well it wasn't me who slapped you in the first place," I said moving back slightly. "No one asked you to talk you mudblood," Ron said kicking some dirt that was on the ground at me.

"Well if you haven't noticed already I'm not a muggle born," I said looking back at the two.

"But no you are going to pay," Ginny said as she and Ron pulled out their wands.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS," Ron shouted as soon as he noticed me backing away from them. "Don't worry, we're not going to hex you we have other plans for you," Ginny said as she towered over me, she than stomped on my nose as if it was a cockroach.

To my shock Ron then pulled out a pocket knife and then rolled my sleeve up. "STUPEFY," a male voice shouted that sent Ron and Ginny crashing into the bookshelf that was on the other side of the room as he was about to press the knife into my skin.

I looked up to see Blaise kneeling above me as Draco started the counter curse.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said sitting up once I could move once again, only to be pulled into a bear hug by Blaise, "It looks like you have a broken nose though," Blaise said releasing me from the hug.

"What is going on in here," said Professor Snape walking into the class room. "Well the two weasels over there," Draco said motioning to the unconscious form of Ron and Ginny, "were just attacking Hermione," Draco said standing up.

"Come on Hermione, we should go to medical wing," Blaise said helping me off the ground.

Professor Snape then went over to where Ron and Ginny were and did a spell to wake them up, "100 points from Gryffindor each for attacking a fellow Gryffindor and a prefect," Snape said as soon as they saw him standing in front of them.

"What for," Ron yelled standing back up "didn't you just hear what I just said Mr. Weasley, 20 points from Gryffindor for stupidity," Snape said walking away.

"Oh and Miss. Zabini, you may be excused from classes today, I will have Draco or Blaise bring you your work, now go to the medical wing to see Madam Pomfrey about your nose," Snape said leaving the room after giving me a note to say they were excused from classes for the day.

"Come on lets go," Draco said opening the door.

"Aw how sweet, mud-" "Shut it weasel," Blaise snapped before slamming the door and started to pull me towards the medical wing.

"How dare he do that," Blaise roared still dragging me with Draco following closely behind.

"Just wait until next time I see them," Blaise said to no one in particular, "calm down, if you don't stop dragging me you are probably going to rip my arms off," I said looking up at him, "sorry," Blaise said releasing his grip on my arm.

We finally reached the medical wing and as soon as we walked in we were greeted by a slightly annoyed Madam Promfrey.

"Good luck," Draco said as he and Blaise left.

"Now dear what happened to your nose," Promfrey said taking me to an empty bed by the window. "it would of taken greet force to do that," she said examining my nose, "Well I'll have you drink this potion now and here is a dreamless sleep potion which should make you sleep longer once you get back to your common room," she said pulling out two vials of potions out of the cupboard.

As I drank the potion I could feel a tingling sensation in my nose which soon disappeared "now of you go, be sure to take that potion once in bed," she said ushering me out of the room and out onto the corridor.


End file.
